


The Cutest Boy Who Ever Lived

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Oliver and his son...and the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Boy Who Ever Lived

                                                                                         

Oliver walked down the aisle of the grocery store several steps behind his three year old son. Tom was so energetic today, running up and down the aisles, waving his hands in random directions as he did so, and picking everything off of the stands that he could reach, and placing it in the cart.

“Tom, buddy slow down.”

“No time to slow down Dad. There’s so much to do.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, but smiled. Tom was exactly like his mother sometimes-always in a hurry.

Oliver blinked and we he opened his eyes his son was no longer the aisle. Nor the next one. Nor the one after that.

“To-,” he managed to get out before he heard a clattering sound.

He followed the noise and of course his son was standing in front of the fallen tomatoes.

“Dad, this container isn’t strong.”

“Well its not meant for you to stand on.”

“How else was I going to get the bananas?”

“How’d you even get up to the tomatoes.”

“The watermelons,” he said as if it were obvious.

“Oh, of course, the watermelons. Because that’s why god made them, so you could reach for the tomatoes.”

“Bananas. I had to get the bananas.”

He groaned, and picked up the tomatoes of the floor but not before being interuppted by a voice.

“Mayor Queen.”

He looked up and saw Isabella, one of his wife’s colleagues from work.

“Isabella. Hey.”

“How does one manage to run the whole city so smoothy, but not keep track of his own child,” she asked jokingly.

“I never thought I’d believe my father when he said that after having a child who knows how to walk and talk, world peace would be easier than dealing with the child. The man had a point though.”

“This little guy looks pretty innocent to me.”

He turned over and looked at his son, who had bent over and started picking up the tomatoes as well. Just like his mother. Even if he had an ex use he cleaned up whatever mess he made.

“Yeah, well looks don’t say it all. Tom why don’t you tell Isabella what you did?”

“I was helping daddy with the bananas. I was trying to get them for him.”

“Don’t act so innocent Tom. How did you get the bananas?”

“I climbed on top of everything. I got them,” he said holding up a banana.

“You got one.”

“We only need one. you and Savie don’t like them.”

“What about mommy?”

“We can share.”

Isabella laughed. 

“You’re such a sweet boy Tom.”

“Yeah that’s one way to put it.”

“I am. Mommy says so.”

The adults laughed while Tom looked confused.

“I am.”

“Sure you are,” Oliver replied. “Now come on, lets put this back and get a few more bananas.”

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Isabella kissed Tom on the cheek, waved at Oliver and left.

 

When they finished putting everything pack, Oliver picked up his son and he grabbed enough bananas, and placed it in the cart behind them. He placed Tom on the ground, and moved behind the cart, but by that time Tom had been off. Running to the next aisle, he only froze when Oliver called out his name.

“Thomas John Queen.”

Whenever someone said Thomas it meant enough was enough, when someone said Thomas John Queen it meant business. Oliver walked at a normal pace to where his son was standing, and bent down to knee level so he was face to face with him.

“Tom, you have to wait for me. Okay? Otherwise I’m going to make you sit in the seat in the cart.” 

He nodded, and held out his hand for his father to hold. Tom hated sitting, he hated all restrictions actually, so as always he behaved for some time after the warning and then he’d push the boundaries. He always did.

The next time Tom misbehaved was in the dairy aisle.

“Tom, you get to pick one flavour of ice cream.”

“Can we try the tasters?”

“You want a free sample?”

“Yeah, please daddy?”

“Okay, one.”

He picked up Tom, who took a sample from the assistant holding it out to him.

“What do you say Tom?”

“Thank you!”

“It’s my pleasure Tom,” the assistant said. Then turning to Oliver she asked,” How are you today Mayor Queen?”

“I’m okay thanks. Bit busy with this one though.”

“Tom is such a cutie. Everyone loves him.”

“Yeah, well, I could say the media just gets him at his best moments, but I’d be lying. He’s a pretty lovable kid…and a troublesome one,” he finished.

He turned to see Tom on the floor, with a box of ice cream on top of him.

“Daddy, I slipped.”

He pointed to the ice cream sample which had fallen on the floor. He must’ve stepped on it.

He crouched down to his son who had tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, bud. It’s okay. There’s not even a cut on you.”

“I know, but I dropped my taster…and you said only one.”

Oliver chuckled.

“You can have more sample.”

“Really?’

“Just ask her.”

He picked up his son and walked back to the assistant. Tom, who was still in Oliver’s arms looked up at him.

“Go on. You can ask.”

Tom looked back at the lady and said, “Excuse me miss?”

She laughed and turned to Oliver, “He really is a lovable kid.”

“That’s all on my wife. He’s pretty much exactly like her.”

She nodded and then turned her attention to Tom.

“Yes, Tom.”

“I dropped my taster on the floor, when I was putting the ice cream in the cart. I fell on it, and mommy says I can’t eat food that falls on the floor because I’m not an manimal.”

“Animal,” Oliver corrected.

“Yeah, so can I please try another taster? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

They walked away with two tasters because the assistant-Wendy-had insisted on it.

“Okay, bud. Last stop otherwise the ice cream is going to melt.”

“Cereal,” he answered.

“Okay, cereal it is.”

The cereal aisle was opposite of the kitchen utensils, so Oliver watched Tom go into the aisle and then he retreated looking for a new grater. When Oliver turned back around Tom was sitting on the floor with a box of cereal opened. He was picking up small cereal pieces and placing them on the floor.

“TOM!”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Sorting the cereal.”

“Why?”

“So it tastes better.”

“You’re putting away some cereal and keeping some. What good is that going to do?”

“Only mwashmewwos.”

“Only Marshmallows?”

“Yeah, Mommy likes them too.”

“Kiddo, Lucky Charms has a few marshmallows because they’re charms. They’re rare. That’s what makes it so good.”

“They’ll be perfect with only mwashmewwos.”

“I’ll tell you what. We’ll sort them out at home. Okay? Otherwise the ice cream will melt.”

“No. Then we have to eat the bad cereal and mommy and me don’t want it.”

“Then I’ll eat.”

“No daddy, don’t, It tastes bad.”

“I like it.”

“You like it?”

“Yes.”

“Mommy’s right.”

“About what?”

“You’re weird sometimes.”

“Hey! You’re the weird one, who sorts out cereal before we get home.”

Tom just picked up a marshmallow and popped it into his mouth, smiling at the taste.

“Come on, we have to go now, or do you want time out when we get home?”

Tom shook his head, and pouted his lips just like his mother would do. The both of them knew exactly what to do to have him wrapped around their fingers.

 

>                                                                                      
> 
> The grocery attendant was no help with Oliver trying to be the strict parent.
> 
> “Tom is the cutest kid in the world.”
> 
> “Yeah, so I’ve heard. Sorry about the mess.”
> 
> “Don’t worry about it. Everyone only likes the marshmallows.”
> 
> “Not daddy.”
> 
> “Not daddy?”
> 
> “No. He likes them. I think he’s lying though.”
> 
> “You do?”
> 
> “Yeah. I think he’s being strong for me and mommy, because we don’t like them.”
> 
> “He sounds like a strong guy.”
> 
> “Yeah he’s the strongest. My mommy says I’ll be strong like him one day, but I know that’s not true.”
> 
> “Why do you think that Tom?”
> 
> “No one is as strong as you.”
> 
> “I don’t know. I think you’re gonna give me a run for my money.”
> 
> “I don’t have any money daddy.”
> 
> “One day you will.”
> 
> He picked up his son and put him on his feet, and asked him to get another box of Lucky Charms and put it in the cart. 
> 
> “Sorry about the mess again Anthony.”
> 
> “Oh, my gosh. Mayor Queen. You know my name.”
> 
> “Well, it’s on your employee name tag.”
> 
> “Oh yeah right. It’s still overwhelming. You know? Cause you’re the mayor and your son is so freaking cute. Oh my gosh, I just cursed in front of the mayor and his son.”
> 
> “Hey. Take it easy. It’s alright. His mother has used worse words than that.”
> 
> Anthony laughed nervously as Oliver departed with his son.
> 
> “Okay kiddo. Want to put the items up for checking out?”
> 
> Tom was already ahead of Oliver, holding up two loaves of bread and placing it on the counter. Next he grabbed the apples, then the bananas that he worked so hard to get, then some muffins when suddenly a magazine on display caught his attention.
> 
> “Daddy, you and mommy are kissing.”
> 
> Oliver turned around. He was indeed kissing Felicity. Where the hell was that picture even taken, and why was it on the front page of People magazine? He read the caption underneath. 
> 
> _Is Star City’s Power couple being overly friendly to cover up their divorce?_
> 
> Oliver rolled his eyes, and shook his head. The tabloids were always talking about someone, but he had hoped that the tabloids would stop talking about him and his family.
> 
> “Daddy look you’re on that one too. Another picture. Mommy is on this one.”
> 
> Oliver shouldn’t have looked up. He should’ve continued to place the groceries on the counter, but he turned to his son.
> 
> Felicity was pictured laughing with Palmer in the magazine Tom was holding.
> 
> _Is the CEO of Queen Inc. ready to rename it with Palmer instead?_
> 
> “Uncle Ray looks funny in this picture.”
> 
> “Yeah he does.”
> 
> So what if Oliver encouraged Tom insulting Ray every once in a while? Palmer was Felicity’s ex, and it was bad enough that they saw him so often, but Tom calls him Uncle Ray. It’s okay to make fun of him every once in a while.
> 
> He turned to the other magazine.
> 
> Oliver was pictured with Laurel.
> 
> _“Is there a new Mrs. Queen?”_
> 
> On the bottom left hand of the magazine, Roy and Thea were pictured whispering to each other-something serious.
> 
> _“Is the younger Queen having trouble with her baby daddy? Did they rush into this marriage?”  
>  _
> 
> Oliver had enough. He finished placing the groceries on the counter and waited for the cashier to finish ringing them up.
> 
> Tom was now helping the cashier bag the groceries.
> 
> “Mayor Queen, your son is so helpful.”
> 
> “He gets that from his mother.”
> 
> “I’m sure he gets some good stuff from you too,” the cashier-Linda-said winking at him.
> 
> He smiled politely dismissing her flirtatious remarks, and replied
> 
> “Most of them are from his momma.”
> 
> “See daddy. The ice cream didn’t melt. It’s still frozen.”
> 
> “I was just worried.”
> 
> “You don’t have to. Its frozen so maybe you should let it go.”
> 
> Tom laughed hysterically at his own joke, which Oliver actually didn’t find amusing. However his son’s laugh was one of the best sounds in the world. It was tied for first place with his wife’s laugh, his wife’s “I love yous”, his wife’s voice generally, Tom’s I love yous, Tom’s first cry, Vana’s first cry, and a buch of other things.
> 
> He smiled at his son.
> 
> Linda looked at Tom and said.
> 
> “You’re cute.”
> 
> To which Tom replied, and said thank you before turning to Oliver with a smug look on his face.
> 
> “I’m cute!”
> 
> “No you’re not. That’s just something people say,” Oliver teased.
> 
> “No I am. I am the cutest boy who ever lived.”
> 
> “Says who?”
> 
> “Mommy.”
> 
> “I think she might’ve been lying.”
> 
> “Mommy doesn’t lie.”
> 
> “What about that time she told you Santa wasn’t real?”
> 
> “She was just joking daddy, member?”
> 
> “It didn’t seem like a funny joke to you then.”
> 
> “She wasn’t saying the joke to me, she was telling you. I heard with my super spy skills.”
> 
> He thought back to that day. Felicity had been worried about sending Tom to nursery. She said that in Hebrew school all of the kids knew Santa wasn’t real, and the Rabbis would ask them not to tell the Christian kids until they found out themselves, but some kid would always blab on the first day of school and kids would come home crying. She thought she might as well get it over with now, and asked Oliver what to do.
> 
> They didn’t really have much chance to think about it because Tom came out from the other room asking if Santa was fake with tears in his eyes. Oliver handled the situation, and told him that if he really believed in Santa, then Santa was real. If you didn’t believe in Santa, then Santa wouldn’t come to your house. Tom promised both of his parents that he believed in Santa, and then ended up watching Christmas movies with his parents the rest of the day-even though it was April.
> 
> What Oliver couldn’t forget about that day was actually more of what happened that night. Felicity always had a certain fantasy about Santa, and Oliver gladly carried it out for her that night. Check that off her list. 
> 
> “Why are you smiling, daddy?”
> 
> His son’s voice brought him back to reality, and Oliver quickly wiped the smirk off his face.
> 
> “Just wondering what Mrs. Clause is up to these days?”
> 
> Linda didn’t miss the sparkle in his eye, but still tried to flirt with him.
> 
> “Do you ever think Santa uses some of his elves for some _extra_ help?”
> 
> “Never thought about it Linda, but Tom and I have to get home and see our girls. Thanks for checking us out.”
> 
> “Anytime, more you than him, but anytime.”
> 
> He didn’t like it when girls slipped up like that, especially on purpose. The only one he ever liked hearing that from was Felicity, whether it was accidental or purposefully. He only flirted with her, but he couldn’t really tell all women that without sounding like a five year old, so he ignored the comment and made his way out of the store with his son.
> 
> As soon as they had left the grocery store camera flashes were going off.
> 
> “Mr. Mayor, how are you doing today?”
> 
> “Mr. Mayor, what did you buy?”
> 
> “Mr. Mayor, why isn’t Felicity with you?”
> 
> “Mr. Mayor why did you only bring your son. Guy time?”
> 
> He smiled, and answered the questions
> 
> “Fine, groceries, she’s at home with our daughter, and Tom just wanted to help out with the groceries.”
> 
> His son’s head was buried in Oliver’s neck. Tom didn’t mind pictures, even a few camera flashes, but when they were blinding him he’d get very quiet and scared.
> 
> “Do you guys mind turning off the flashes?”
> 
> They listened, and it took a few seconds but Tom looked up. The camera crew knew how to get Tom to talk. He’d get scared if they all talked at once and tried to grab is attention, so they took turns asking him questions. Tom had no problem talking to the public, he was the one who had the spotlight at his father’s campaigns, or mother’s press conferences, but he still couldn’t talk directly to a stranger.
> 
> “How are you doing today, Tom?”
> 
> Tom looked up at his father, who nodded letting him know that it was okay to answer if he wanted to, and Tom started chatting away. 
> 
> When they had got to the car, Oliver placed Tom in the seat in the cart so he could put the groceries in the trunk of the car.
> 
> Tom was recalling his frozen joke, when Oliver had finally finished.
> 
> Oliver gave the camera crew a curt nod of his head letting them know it was time to wrap up.
> 
> “He’s a really cute kid,” one of them commented.
> 
> “Thanks. I’m the cutest boy who ever lived!”
> 
> “Do you want to tell them who told you that,” Oliver asked.
> 
> “Mommy,” he replied. “Mommy never lies.”
> 
> “She was right about that. Bye Tom,” one of the camera men said and the others followed him leaving Tom and his father alone. Tom waved by to the camera and then lifted his arms up so Oliver could pick him up and place him in the back of the Toyota. 
> 
> Yes, Oliver Queen was now the kind of man who drove a Toyota. Of course he still had his porsche and ferarri, and the car they sent him when driving ti some mayor thing, and his favourite big pick up truck, along with his ducatti, but he chose to drive the Toyota more often because that meant his family-especially his kids-would be coming along for the drive.
> 
> Oliver put his son into the larger car seat, the smaller one was for his younger daughter, and gave him his favourite stuffed animal- Simba.
> 
> “Daddy, radio!”
> 
> “I wish.”
> 
> Oliver really would’ve like to turn up the radio and listen to Eminem, or hell even John Mayer, but his son was in the car, so he put in the Disney cd for his three year old son, and started to back up out of the parking lot. Tom waved bye to the camera crew with his stuffed animal in his hand. The camera crew which was now on the further side-their cameras were still on and pointing at the car-waved back. 
> 
> “Hakuna matata what a wonderful phrase,” he heard his son sing.
> 
> The songs changed quickly and the last song Oliver heard before his son drifted off to sleep was Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid.
> 
> When Oliver had got home he turned to find his little boy with his head cocked to one side, hugging Simba tightly to his chest. He really was the cutest boy who ever lived Oliver thought.
> 
> He picked up his son, and brought him into the house. He kissed his wife before bringing Tom into his bedroom and planting him on his bed. He then made a detour to the nursery where he found his two month old daughter sleeping soundily.
> 
> “Oh that’s right, sleep now, so you can keep mommy and daddy up at night,” he said with a smile on his face.
> 
> He bent down and kissed Savannah before leaving to get the groceries. Felicity had already brought most of them inside, but Oliver grabbed the last two bags from the car. He kissed his wife again, and told her to go sit down.
> 
> She was watching ‘The View’. Oliver hated that show, and had know idea why Felicity watched it. She had a love/hate relationship with that show. The five women were discussing something about women’s rights, when one had decided to talk about something “more important.”
> 
> The tv played the footage of Oliver leaving the grocery store with Tom, and Tom recalling his Frozen joke.
> 
> The women needed to thoroughly analyse the video-Oliver-and discuss it because apparently it was a crime not to. Oliver rolled his eyes while he put the groceries away, but he was also smirking because he knew what was going to happen.
> 
> The women would hit on him, and make a comment about his life before the island. One would say that a tiger never changes his tripes, and then they’d all make bets on how long it would take for Oliver to cheat on Felicity. One would say that she’d be honoured to be that women, and the rest would follow suit-which would end up in an argument about who would hypothetically bed Oliver if they got the chance. Felicity would get pissed, and start yelling obscenities at the television screen, which would wake up their daughter and possibly Tom. She would vow she’d never watch the show again, and tell Oliver continuously how stupid those women are, and anyone who watched the show, to which Oliver would not comment because his wife had just been watching the show. So he’d kiss her instead. Then later that night Felicity would claim him as hers. Over and over again…that is if their two month old daughter didn’t keep crying all night in order to be fed.
> 
> It had happened plenty of times before, and after about a month of hating the View she’d watch it again, and then three days later they’d repeat the whole cycle.
> 
> When they woke the next morning, Felicity was smiling proudly at all of the hickeys she had left on Oliver’s chest despite Savannah’s endless cries. He smiled down at his wife, and went to make breakfast. She followed him a few moments later and came back snorting while looking at the front page of the paper.
> 
> “Well, we do make cute babies.”
> 
> Oliver looked at the front page. There was a large picture of Tom waving to the camera, and the caption above made him smile rather than revolt. 
> 
> _“TOM QUEEN-THE CUTEST BOY WHO EVER LIVED”  
>  _
> 
> “Well, it’s about time the media got something right.”

 


End file.
